Be My Valentine
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Uma jovem estudante de moda vai estudar fora do seu país e um rapaz entra em sua vida de modo inesperado... U.A. OC
1. Prológo

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Ok ok... mal comecei Ruler Of My Heart, e ainda tenho outras fics pra terminar, mas ai gente... essa minha imaginação não pára, e eu preciso escrever, se não eu surto e esqueço a idéia depois... Bom, por enquanto, vai ficar essa fic começada, e daqui umas duas ou três semanas, eu volto a escrever mais... porque fim de semestre é o Ó! E eu ainda tenho de escrever uma fic pro Coculto. -_-

Alguém, por favor, manda minha mente parar?

Sem mais delongas...

**Be My Valentine**

Uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos dançava vestindo um maiô prateado em cima de uma plataforma, sob uma chuva de neve falsa e glitter, com um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros, que usava somente uma calça jeans e deixava o torso musculoso completamente desnudo. Ela jogava os cabelos para o lado, rebolava, cantava... enquanto ele deslizava as mãos por suas curvas e roçava os lábios em seu pescoço, fazendo uma dança sensual a dois.

Em um dado momento, um homem chamou e os dois pararam a dança.

- Está ótimo, Shina! Com essa tomada finalizamos a gravação do clipe... – dizia o diretor, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Ufa... eu não agüentava mais gravar... – a garota falou, descendo da plataforma, com cuidado, já que usava saltos bem altos. – Agora eu só quero me jogar na minha cama e dormir!

O rapaz de cabelos negros desceu da plataforma e caminhou até uma cadeira ao lado, pegando sua camisa e vestindo-a. De cabeça baixa, abotoando a peça, não reparou que a jovem se aproximava.

- Obrigada, Shura! Muito obrigada mesmo por ter vindo… você não sabe como me ajudou! Eu não teria coragem de gravar essas cenas se fosse com outro homem... muito obrigada mesmo!

- Imagina, Shina... amigos são para isso... precisando é só chamar! Só espero não ter problemas com seu marido...

- Ah, fica tranqüilo... eu não deixo o Milo encostar um dedo em único fio de cabelo seu... e se ele tentar arrumar encrenca com você, ele vai se ver comigo...

Shura riu, fazendo a pele ao redor dos olhos se enrugar.

- O que vai fazer agora? Não quer ir jantar comigo? Aah, fazia tanto tempo que a gente não se via!

- Pois é... mas infelizmente, vou ter de recusar seu convite, querida... não vou poder ir jantar com você hoje, mas a gente marca outro dia... aliás, é melhor eu ir agora... o dever me chama...

- Tudo bem, vai lá... mas oh... – ela chamou o de volta, com o indicador apontando para cima – Ve se arranja um tempo entre uma sessão e outra, para a gente conversar...

- Tá certo... – respondeu rindo – Eu vou tentar...

- Eu vou cobrar, hein?

Se despediram com um beijo no rosto e o rapaz saiu, pegando sua carteira e chaves na cadeira. Shina no entanto, continuou no estúdio, indo resolver o que mais precisasse para seu clipe, que assim que tivesse finalizado, dali a alguns dias, seria lançado mundialmente.

**Em outro país...**

- Giulia? Qual seu sobrenome?

- Hã... da Costa Ricci… porque?

- Sério!

- Hã… Sim... porque?

- Você foi a única que tirou dez nas provas pro intercâmbio!

- Hein? Vocês tão falando sério?

- Sim! Você conseguiu a bolsa e o intercâmbio!

A garota de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de um tom amarelado ficou um instante sem saber o que falar. Não estava acreditando. Finalmente, depois de ter se matado de estudar durante pelo menos dois meses, ela havia conseguido a bolsa de intercâmbio para Nova York, para estudar nos Estados Unidos por três meses!

Parecia que estava sonhando. Ficou aérea e sem reação. As amigas a chamaram algumas vezes, tentando fazê-la voltar a realidade.

- Poxa, eu não to acreditando! Eu consegui! QUE ÓTIMO!

- Nossa, você merecia mesmo Giulli... nunca vi ninguém estudar tanto pra uma prova! – a amiga riu.

- Meu deus, eu preciso saber quando eu vou viajar então... preciso resolver tudo! Eu nem tenho visto ainda...

- Vai ter de correr então... ei... que tal irmos no bar aqui do lado da faculdade, comemorar, depois da aula?

- Vamos! Eu topo! – a outra amiga se animou.

- Ahn... não sei... eu preciso ver se não tenho nada para fazer...

- Ah, vamos, Giulli! Você precisa comemorar!

- Eu sei, eu sei... bom... então tá... mas não vou embora muito tarde, certo?

- Beleza!

Após a aula naquele dia, as três se reuniram no bar. Chamaram mais algumas pessoas, que também eram amigas da garota que logo iria viajar para outro país.

Giulia era estudante de moda, em uma faculdade conceituada em São Paulo. Morava com os pais ainda, mas tentava ao máximo aproveitar a vida na faculdade. Ia a algumas festas e saia com as amigas quando podia. Era uma aluna bastante dedicada, e isso lhe rendeu muitos frutos.

Tinha sempre notas altas, o que lhe permitia fazer algumas disciplinas de fora do seu curso, conseguira uma bolsa de apoio a pesquisa que ela fazia sobre moda e arte, abordando porque algumas roupas, de coleções de alguns estilistas nos dias atuais tem um que de escultura. Era sonhadora e planejava um dia ser dona de uma grife tão famosa quanto Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, entre outros.

Por isso mesmo, acompanhava os trabalhos de alguns nomes importantes do mundo fashion. Tanto de estilistas, como de modelos. Tentava ao máximo estar sempre atualizada.

Era uma jovem normal, ou quase normal... normal na medida do possível.

- Vocês viram o novo clipe da Shina? – perguntou Giulia. – Eu adorei! Achei o máximo...

- Giulli, você não conta... você é super fã da Shina, qualquer coisa que ela fizer, você adora!

- Não, Clara... eu amo aquela mulher... claro, sem sentimentos homossexuais... não de um jeito lesbiano, mas de um jeito artístico...

- Voltando ao clipe, vai... eu achei legalzinho até... eu ainda prefiro a Lady Hild...

- Nossa... o que é aquilo! A Shina AR-RA-ZOU!

- Geente, e aquele cara... o Shura... meu deus! Que homem é aquele!

- Eu fiquei babando quando vi...

- Imagina só... todos aqueles músculos te pegando... humm...

- Taiana, como você é tarada!

- Ai, gente... mas não dá pra resistir a um homem daqueles...

- Hum... pra ser sincera, eu concordo com ela... aquele cara é uma delícia! – riu Giulia. – Bom, meninas, eu acho que já vou... tá dando a minha hora...

- Aah, mas já?

- Infelizmente, sim... amanhã eu tenho aula de manhã cedo...

- NEERD! – as amigas riram.

- Se eu não fosse assim, não teria conseguido o intercâmbio, né? – a garota deu uma piscadela.

- Ah, tá certo, então, amiga...

- A gente marca outro dia de sair de novo...

Giulia pegou a bolsa e pagou sua parte da conta, indo embora logo em seguida. Dirigiu muito feliz aquela noite, de volta para casa, vibrando ainda com a conquista recém adquirida. Ligou o rádio e começou a cantarolar, quando notou que era sua música favorita, "Hot as Fire, Cold as Ice" de Shina... justamente a tal música cujo vídeo fora realizado com aquele modelo que ela e suas amigas achavam maravilhoso. E Giulia, em especial, reconhecia neste modelo o seu ideal de beleza masculina. Acompanhava seus trabalhos, ou ao menos, tentava, conciliando com a faculdade, e o seguia no Twitter, para que toda vez que tivesse uma novidade sobre ele ou o trabalho dele, ela pudesse estar atualizada.

Mal sabia ela que em breve, este mesmo modelo entraria em sua vida... de um jeito bastante inesperado.

-x-x-x-x-

Ok, eu sei que pareceu meio confuso algumas coisas do capítulo, mas é um prólogo, basicamente... só para introduzir as personagens... E, apesar do nome da personagem principal, e apesar de ela ter uma certa inspiração em mim, não pretendia manter aqui como self-inserction, tá? Mas pelo jeito, acho que todo mundo vai interpretar como um self-inserction, então... também, vou deixar assim mesmo... afinal, é meu querido Shura! ;D So... se quiserem considerar self-inserction, considerem... eu vou tentar considerar como uma personagem diferente, que não sou eu...(mas já vi que vai ser dificil hahaha)

E bom, a fic como sempre é baseada em alguma coisa que aconteceu comigo... e nessa fic, eu estou tratando de um episódio (maluco diga-se de passagem) que sucedeu semana passada... mas não vou entrar em detalhes, pra não estragar a fic...

E dou um doce pra quem descobrir de quem são as identidades que eu usei como base para Shina, Shura e Lady Hild (essa tá bem fácil, vai)!

E eu tentei criar as músicas da Shina, pra ser uma coisa original mesmo, mas não consegui... então, pelo menos por enquanto, vou deixar só o nome da canção, mesmo, ok?

E, ah... a fic tem um tiquinho de relação por ser Dia dos Namorados no domingo... é... infelizmente... e eu vou passar esse ano de novo sozinha, hunf! E o nome da fic, tirei de um diálogo do filme Eu Odeio o Dia dos Namorados... (algo que acho que eu também sinto)...

Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

**Be My Valentine**

**Capítulo I**

Suspirou. Olhou novamente para a passagem em sua mão. Olhou a frente, para o céu... já havia se despedido de sua família, mas ainda era difícil embarcar para seguir para outro país. Ter de deixar sua terra natal, pai, mãe, irmãos, amigos... Sentiria falta de cada um deles. Viver em outro lugar, tão longe de casa, por três meses... Esse seria seu novo desafio.

Ouviu a voz chamar pela segunda vez os passageiros do seu vôo para fazerem uma fila para o embarque. Pegou a mala de mão no chão, sua bolsa e a revista que trazia para ler durante o vôo, e se colocou atrás de uma senhora que carregava uma criança no colo. Desligou o celular, depois de ligar para a mãe, avisando que estava embarcando. Esperou até chegar sua vez e mostrou a funcionária da companhia aérea seu bilhete, seu documento e seu passaporte.

Entrou no corredor formado pelo tubo para embarque, sentindo seu coração se apertar cada vez mais. O corpo ficando pesado e deixando algo para trás a cada passo. Se despindo de tudo o que vivera até agora, para receber novas experiências de vida. Se abrindo para uma nova vida. Adentrou o avião, e sentiu-se vazia, como nunca, jamais se sentira na vida. Se sentia solitária, despida, frágil, desprotegida, com medo. E ansiosa, na expectativa, contente... Tudo isso junto, esse turbilhão de emoções ao mesmo tempo, a fazia sentir um reboliço no estomago e náuseas.

Parecia até estar grávida e cheia de enjôos!

Céus... o que será que iria acontecer agora, em sua vida? Será que saberia se encontrar naquela cidade gigantesca? Será que saberia se virar sozinha, em outro país? Teria condições de viver sozinha tão longe de casa? E se passasse mal? E se precisasse de alguém? Ela não conhecia ninguém lá! E se precisasse de sua mãe? Ela estaria tão longe! De repente, todo esse desespero fez surgir lágrimas e uma vontade louca de sair correndo dali e se jogar nos braços da mãe. Desistir da viagem, desistir da bolsa, de tudo!

Mas sua mente raciocinou direito e a impediu de fazer uma loucura dessas. Respirou fundo três vezes, tentando acalmar os ânimos, percebendo estar no meio de mais uma crise de ansiedade. Tentou controlar as náuseas irritantes que insistiam em bagunçar todo seu estomago. Respirou fundo varias vezes, e tentou se concentrar para se acalmar.

As comissárias de bordo ordenaram que cada um se sentasse, apertassem seus cintos de segurança, enquanto davam instruções de praxe para decolagens. A aeronave começou a se mover, e Giulia continuava a respirar fundo, tentando se controlar. Se concentrou para não ter outro ataque de ansiedade, enquanto o avião se movimentava e fazia os procedimentos necessários para decolar.

Quando a máquina levantou da pista, Giulia fechou os olhos, com melancolia, e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Encostou a cabeça no vidro, observando a cidade natal ficar cada vez menor no seu campo de visão, podendo ver os carros e as luzes de longe. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar, e aproveitar o vôo. Apesar de todo incomodo que a decolagem gera, ela sempre gostou de viajar de avião.

Já tendo se contido, suspirou mais uma vez, respirou fundo mais algumas vezes, e tentou acalmar o estomago, agora todo desordenado por conta da decolagem em si. Aquela pressão e a sensação de sair do ar, tudo isso afetava seu estomago, deixando-a com uma sensação esquisita na barriga, mas totalmente diferente da ansiedade.

Deu uma olhada geral no interior do avião. As comissárias estavam se preparando para oferecer o jantar. Enquanto esperava, decidiu dar uma olhada na revista que trazia consigo.

**New York City...**

Jogou as chaves sobre o móvel de madeira escura a entrada do apartamento. Entrou carregando algumas coisas, que deixou sobre o balcão de pedra da cozinha. Pegou uma das garrafas que estavam dentro da sacola e abriu, levando a boca. Guardou as outras cervejas na geladeira e se sentou no sofá de couro da sala, observando a vista da cidade pela janela. Tentou relaxar.

Havia passado o dia inteiro na agência, conversando sobre os próximos trabalhos e os anteriores. O cansaço tomava conta agora. Sentia o corpo todo pedindo por um bom banho quente e uma cama confortável.

Terminando sua cerveja, atendeu ao pedido do seu organismo. Foi para seu quarto, tirando a camisa, que embolou com as mãos e jogou no cesto com as roupas usadas. Sentou sobre a cama macia e arrancou os sapatos, mexendo os dedos do pé em alívio. Andou descalço pelo quarto, pegando a roupa limpa. Uma samba-canção e uma camiseta para dormir. Foi então ao banheiro, onde abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer, esquentando, enquanto tirava a calça e se despia.

A água quente tocou sua pele e os músculos imediatamente pareceram relaxar. A sensação era tão gostosa, que fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor. Tomou seu banho calma e tranquilamente, se vestindo depois e indo deitar.

No dia seguinte, teria de já começar a recuperar mais o físico invejável de modelo que tinha. Estava ligeiramente fora de forma. Continuava sim com seu físico invejável, mas precisava fazer mais exercícios, pois havia tempo que não se exercitava.

Deitou-se. Assim que pôs a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu. Caiu em um sono profundo. E sonhou...

Sonhou que havia viajado para um lugar lindo, com areias brancas e mar azul turquesa. Havia uma mata densa atrás de si, e a frente, uma imensidão de água. Junto de si, ouviu um riso cristalino, e correu na direção da pessoa. Não conseguiu ver quem era, mas parecia se divertir com ele.

x-x-x-x

Bom, gente...

Esse capítulo ficou curto ainda... por enquanto, acho que os capítulos vão ser curtos... mais para a frente, vão ficar mais compridos... pelo menos eu espero, hehehehe... Metade desse capítulo já estava pronto há alguns dias, mas como eu estou participando de um Amigo Secreto, tive de trabalhar na fic que estava escrevendo antes... Agora, espero conseguir me dedicar mais a escrever essa e outras fics minhas que estão paradas... Sei que vai ser dificilimo alcançar minha meta de escrever pelo menos um capítulo de cada fic por dia. Mas vamos tentar, né?

Peço mil desculpas a todos/todas meus/minhas leitores/leitoras que ficaram esperando atualização de algumas fics... inclusive dessa, logo depois de ter sido iniciada. O semestre que acabou agora em 1/7 foi tenso.

Como alguns sabem, faço Licenciatura em Artes Visuais e esse semestre fiz 2 disciplinas da Licenciatura que tinham trabalhos práticos para serem feitos em escolas. Acontece que esses trabalhos me bagunçou todos os meus estudos... e isso me fez passar os fins de semana sem fazer nada, mal conseguindo escrever, por causa do cansaço... de sextas, eu normalmente jantava e deitava pra ver TV e ficava la... só saia de la depois pra vir dormir.

A mudança de casa também afetou, mas agora, estou recuperando as idéias e as inspirações... espero continuar desse jeito... afinal, no próximo semestre, fiz matricula para apenas 29 créditos (na Unicamp cada crédito equivale mais ou menos a uma hora de aula e uma hora de estudo fora do horário de aula), enquanto nesse primeiro semestre, eu fiz 34 créditos! O que é bastante!

Bom... enfim... eu espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... e ah, sim, claro! As meninas (Rowdrain e Maho) acertaram as cantoras... mas hum... quem será que é o rapaz? (meninas, acho que eu já contei pra vocês, então deixem os outros adivinharem, ok? Ikarus, acho que isso vale pra vc tbm!) Hohohohoho...

Bjs...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Antes de começar o capítulo, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo sumiço. Todas as vezes que eu prometo escrever mais, alguma coisa acontece e eu não cumpro o que prometi. Portanto, eu não vou mais fazer essa promessa, hahaha.

Como alguns de vocês sabem, no último mês de outubro, perdi meu pai, devido a um transplante mal sucedido. Em setembro, eu já havia perdido minha avó materna. Meu pai ficou internado de final de agosto até o dia do seu falecimento, tendo só um intervalo de uma semana que passou em casa, no final de setembro.

Devido a tantas coisas ruins que aconteceram neste semestre, eu provavelmente vou ter mais dificuldade de escrever as fics, do que nos outros anos. Me sinto cansada psicológica e emocionalmente. É como se meu corpo quisesse ficar de molho e o meu cérebro também.

Mas... como isso aqui é meu hobby, é uma das coisas que mais gosto de fazer e que mais me dá satisfação, apesar de não ter tantos leitores, e nem sempre receber muitas reviews, eu vou fazer um esforço para voltar a escrever.

Portanto, por favor, o quanto mais vocês me estimularem, mais eu vou querer escrever. E me perdoem se os capítulos não saírem do jeito que costumavam ser...

**Be My Valentine**

**Capítulo II**

O avião pousou. Seu estômago ainda estava afetado, mas a sensação de já estar em terra firme fazia melhorar... ou não. Finalmente estava em New York. Quando a equipe de bordo autorizou que se levantassem, Giulia decidiu pegar sua bagagem de mão no compartimento acima. Com um pouco de dificuldade pela pouca altura, conseguiu tirar.

Esperou, vestiu seu casaco e desceu do avião, sentindo o vento frio do Hemisfério Norte. Sempre havia sonhado com isso e agora... enfim, estava começando a realizar seus sonhos. Suspirou e continuou, se dirigindo para a área de desembarque.

Fez todo o percurso necessário, com toda a burocracia necessária e então, chegou ao outro lado do aeroporto. Parada na calçada, com sua bagagem, olhou um pouco com medo ao redor. Estava em outro país. Com outra língua. Sem família por perto. Nem amigos.

Mas estava realizando seu sonho. Então, chamou um táxi, que parou e a levou para o hotel onde se hospedaria até conseguir um apartamento. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, empurrou sua bagagem para qualquer canto, e desabou sobre a cama. Tirou o casaco e os sapatos, deitou-se como estava para descansar e acabou adormecendo.

Os dias que seguiram, foram de um pouco de dificuldade. Se adaptando ao novo horário, ao frio, ao idioma, que embora falasse bem, ainda haviam certas coisas que não sabia.

Depois de uma semana, já estava se sentindo mais a vontade, porém, ainda faltava achar um apartamento. O curso começaria logo, então, o quanto antes conseguisse se instalar bem, seria melhor.

Pegou seu casaco e saiu para procurar um apartamento que lhe fosse bom: uma boa localização, sem ser caro, e que a acomodasse bem. Seria difícil, mas iria conseguir.

-x-x-x-

Em outra parte da cidade, Shura caminhava, havia terminado mais um trabalho, e precisava de um tempo livre. Um pouco de caminhada poderia ajudá-lo a relaxar. Saiu meio a esmo, andando sem pensar onde chegar.

Passou por uma rua que tinha um telão, anunciando o lançamento de uma coleção de roupas masculinas. Deteve-se e olhou para o telão. Se reconheceu nas imagens. Ficou parado olhando o resultado final de seu trabalho por alguns instantes, quando ouviu alguém comentar ali perto.

- Ei... não é o rapaz daquela campanha no telão?

- É... é ele sim.

Antes que aquelas pessoas viessem falar com ele, saiu dali. Não gostava que as pessoas viessem falar com ele, em uma loucura desvairada, como ocorria com as celebridades. Embora, ele mesmo agora estivesse se tornando uma.

Saiu apressado, apertou o passo e entrou no carro. Foi direto para casa, onde se sentiu mais seguro. Não queria nem imaginar o que seria um monte de mulheres atacando-o, tentando conseguir um autógrafo, assediando-o, apertando, mordendo, beijando, gritando.

Era um rapaz simples. Nasceu em um ambiente quase rural, na Espanha. Sua família era de fazendeiros. Passou parte da infância ajudando no cuidado com os animais. Mais tarde, seus pais decidiram se mudar para os Estados Unidos, onde se instalaram no interior do país. Quando se tornou adolescente, foi descoberto como modelo e se mudou para alavancar a carreira.

Morava em parte do tempo em New York, quando tinha trabalhos importantes ali, e outra parte, em Los Angeles, na Califórnia, local quente e ensolarado como sua terra natal, mas que era ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente.

O trabalho se concentrava em New York, mas sentia seu coração em Los Angeles. Tinha motivos sentimentais para se sentir mais ligado à Califórnia.

Ao chegar no apartamento, decidiu que deveria atualizar seus trabalhos no blog.

-x-x-x-x-

Bem... aí está mais uma atualização. Um capítulo curto para irmos aos poucos chegando à história que realmente interessa.

Eu ainda estou meio sem idéias para essa parte de introdução... acho chato ficar enrolando, então, pretendo no próximo capitulo dar um salto no tempo da fic, para ir adiantando, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado... e ninguém se pronunciou com relação a quem deve ser o Shura... Então, eu ainda vou deixar mais uma dica... ele é mesmo modelo, não é espanhol, isso eu adaptei, e tem um tipo físico que deve ser o mesmo que o Shura teria se fosse real, no Brasil, ele não é muito conhecido, exceto por um único trabalho, relacionado a minha música favorita... (as meninas que sabem, quem ele é, não digam, ok? E Ikarus, vc tbm não!)

Bom, é isso aí, gente...

Agora, vamos a próxima fic a ser atualizada! Ou escrita!

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:**Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Agora, vamos dar um salto... ok?

**Be My Valentine**

**Capítulo III**

Algumas semanas depois de ter chegado em New York, Giulia já estava bem instalada. Havia encontrado um apartamento pequeno, mas confortável, já mobiliado, em boa localização para ela, e por um preço razoável. Não era o lugar perfeito, mas era bom o suficiente.

O curso já estava indo de vento em popa, com todas as suas aulas e trabalhos. No tempo livre, além de aproveitar muitas outras coisas que só NYC poderia oferecer, Giulia passava horas em livrarias, procurando e lendo livros sobre moda, para melhorar sua pesquisa. Mas sentia que por mais que pesquisasse, ainda faltava algo. Pesquisar parecia ser insuficiente. Eram tantas coisas que ela estava vendo e vivendo. Todos os dias, ela passava pelas lojas das grandes grifes. Observava cuidadosamente cada vestido, cada blusa, cada peça de roupa nas vitrines. Seu caminho estava tomando forma, embora fosse diferente do que ela se propusera a seguir.

Sentia algo efervescendo dentro de si. A pesquisa lhe interessava, sim. Só não lhe provocava a verdadeira paixão que ela sempre acreditara que deveria ter em uma profissão.

Suspirou. Já acabara a aula e estava na hora de ir para casa. Guardou seus pertences, sem muita pressa e saiu da sala. Caminhou para a rua, onde pegou um ônibus para o centro da cidade.

Observando a paisagem, ela notava como aquele lugar era especial. Do mesmo modo como ela sempre ouvira falar. New York tinha uma aura única. Era movimentada, agitada, antiga e charmosa. Suas construções típicas lhe davam aquele jeitinho único que só ela teria.

Quase perdeu o ponto, olhando a cidade lá fora. Pulou para a rua e saiu à procura de uma cafeteria. Iria passar uma ou duas horas ali, para depois ir para casa, que não era muito longe.

Ao abrir a porta, ouviu o sininho tocar. Aquele som tão comum nas lojas dali; quando voltasse ao Brasil, iria sentir saudade daquilo. Sentou-se em uma mesa próxima a janela, sua preferida. Acomodou-se na cadeira e pediu a garçonete um pedaço de bolo e café com leite. Era uma pena o Cappuccino deles não ser igual ao brasileiro. E nem o chocolate quente que tomava em terras brasucas.

E foi naquele café que sua vida começou a mudar. Para melhor.

Um homem entrou no café e no balcão, pediu algo. Enquanto ele esperava, porém, reparou em Giulia, lendo um livro sobre moda e fazendo algumas anotações em seu bloquinho.

- Com licença... – a voz suave lhe falou, despertando-a de seu momento de concentração.

- Oi...? Sim? – ela disse um pouco desconcertada e surpresa.

- Perdão, não quis lhe assustar...

- Ah, não... está... está tudo bem...

- Eu não pude deixar de reparar no livro que você está lendo e que você está fazendo anotações... me desculpe pela indiscrição, mas... você é estudante de moda?

- Ah... bem... não... na verdade, não... Sou estudante de Artes...

- Mas se interessa por moda...?

- Sim. – Ela sorriu. – Eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre como a Arte e a Moda estão relacionadas... Vou ficar durante três meses aqui em New York fazendo um curso...

- Entendo... é um tópico bastante interessante.

- É, é sim. – ela sorriu.

- Bem... se não se incomoda, posso me sentar com você? Sabe, eu sou estilista... podemos conversar um pouco, o que acha?

- C-claro... é claro... por favor...

O homem sentou-se, acenando para a moça do balcão que seu pedido deveria ser entregue ali.

- Oh, me desculpe a falta de educação... Sou Afrodite, estilista, 32 anos, sueco... – disse em tom de brincadeira, para depois perguntar docemente. – E você?

- Sou Giulia, estudante, 23 anos, brasileira.

- Brasileira?

- Sim.

- Uau... interessante! Sabe, existem coisas muito legais de moda no Brasil... eu gosto muito de alguns estilistas brasileiros.

- Tem... eu gosto do Tufi Duek... e Alexandre Herchcovitch...

- Ah, eu gosto muito de Herchcovitch...

Giulia nem percebeu, mas se passaram algumas horas ali. Ela e Afrodite conversaram muito. E ela notou que ele lhe era familiar. Já devia ter visto alguma foto dele em alguma revista. O que mais ela notou foi que os dois se entendiam muito bem, tinham gostos similares para moda e pensavam de modo muito semelhante em relação a coleções, roupas, estilo, etc.

- Oh, meu Deus... já está tarde! Eu preciso voltar para casa!

- Não se preocupe, eu posso te levar...

- Mas...

- Está tudo bem, eu levo você... – Afrodite lhe disse, acenando e pedindo a conta, que ele fez questão de pagar, deixando a garota envergonhada.

Os dois saíram do café e Afrodite a levou para casa. Na frente do apartamento dela, ele desceu, abrindo a porta para ela.

- Gostei muito de conversar com você. Olha... eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Uma proposta...?

- Sim. Eu gostei muito de você e acho que é uma garota com grande potencial... então, eu gostaria de trabalhar com você durante estes próximos dois meses... Isso pode ser muito valioso para sua pesquisa... Quero lhe oferecer um estágio, ajudar você com sua pesquisa e, ao mesmo tempo, creio que você pode me ajudar com meu trabalho também...

Ela ficou um pouco quieta. Pensativa. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que falar. Não tinha a mínima noção do quão grande aquilo tudo poderia se tornar e nem do quão grande ela poderia se tornar.

- Bom... Afrodite... eu acho que preciso pensar um pouco, porque... sinceramente... eu não sei nem o que lhe responder agora...

-Claro. Está bem... aqui está meu cartão, você pode me ligar ou me escrever quando quiser... mesmo que não aceite minha proposta... está bem? Eu vou ter o maior prazer em lhe ajudar... E por favor, pense a respeito da minha proposta... eu realmente quero você trabalhando comigo.

- Está certo. Eu vou pensar. Prometo.

Afrodite se despediu da jovem e foi para sua casa. Giulia estava segurando seu cartão, quando entrou em seu apartamento. E foi só ali dentro que ela o olhou. Afrodite Svensson. É claro que ele lhe era familiar... Era ele o estilista da marca NDS (N/A: marca fictícia)... Seu queixo caiu. O chão pareceu sumir debaixo de seus pés.

Ela estava sendo convidada para trabalhar para Afrodite, estilista da famosa marca de roupas masculinas... que logo iria iniciar sua coleção feminina, conforme ela havia lido em uma revista...

Isso era mais do que ela poderia imaginar que conseguiria em um café. Milhões de vezes mais.

Mal conseguia acreditar naquilo. Tomou banho e foi se deitar com uma sensação boa, de leveza, de felicidade, aquela maravilhosa sensação de conquista... ao mesmo tempo que sentia um pouco de medo...

Em poucas semanas, sua vida mudara completamente. Será que aqueles três meses iriam provocar uma guinada tão grande que dificilmente ela voltaria ao caminho de antes? Será que tudo aquilo que estava sentindo que poderia acontecer em sua vida, quando deixou o Brasil, iria realmente acontecer? Ou até mais?

Suspirou. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar na proposta de Afrodite. Ficou com medo de estar sendo precipitada, mas seu coração urrava pedindo, implorando para que ela aceitasse essa proposta. Era como se fosse a coisa mais correta no mundo a se fazer. E provavelmente era.

Sentia como se houvesse uma explosão de energia dentro de si. Coisas maravilhosas que ela poderia sentir chegando e imaginava acontecendo... coisas incríveis que poderiam acontecer naquela viagem e que mudariam completamente sua vida... mudaria tudo no seu mundo...

Será que era verdade o que ela estava sentindo?

Não conseguia mais se conter. O corpo e a mente inteira berravam para que ela aceitasse logo de uma vez a proposta de Afrodite. Era o correto a se fazer, não era? Então, porque ela não fazia logo?

Era o que ela queria, era o que ela sentia que deveria fazer, não era?

Pegou o telefone. Procurou o cartão dele no criado-mudo. Ela devia ligar para ele... mas talvez ele estivesse dormindo... não... ele disse que poderia ligar a qualquer hora que ela precisasse, mesmo que não aceitasse sua proposta...

Discou o número no cartão. Um toque. Dois toques.

- Alo?

- Afrodite?

- Sim... quem é? – a voz dele acusava que Afrodite estivera dormindo e estava sonolento.

- Er... é a Giulia... a garota que você encontrou no café hoje a noite...

- Ah sim! Me desculpe... diga... pensou na minha proposta?

- Sim.

- E qual é sua resposta? – sua voz estava ansiosa agora.

- Bem... antes, por favor... me diga... é verdade que a NDS vai começar a produzir peças femininas? Que vai começar uma coleção feminina?

Ele riu.

- Sim! Se é essa sua preocupação com relação a minha proposta, sim, é a mais completa e pura verdade. Por isso que preciso de você trabalhando comigo... você pensa de modo semelhante ao meu...

- Ok. Então, minha resposta é sim. Obrigada pela oportunidade, Afrodite.

- Não há de que. Bem... creio que é melhor conversarmos melhor sobre isso amanhã... – Disse, ouvindo um suave resmungo ao seu lado. – Está bem? Você pode me encontrar para almoçar, humm... ao meio dia?

- Sim. Onde encontro você?

- Sabe onde fica o Metropolitan?

- Sei.

- Então me encontre lá.

- Está bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Giulia desligou e sentiu-se mais feliz do que nunca. Deu pequenos pulos e gritinhos abafados de alegria e pulou de volta para a cama.

- Mmhhf... Quem era?

- Digamos que uma potencial estilista... Volte a dormir, min kärlek (N/A: meu amor)...

- A essa hora?

- Ela é brasileira, Yehlena... está em fuso horário... – foi o melhor modo que conseguiu para se desvencilhar de mais perguntas.

- Ah...

Na cabeça de Afrodite, mil fogos de artifício também explodiam. Finalmente ele conseguira alguém para ajudá-lo... e ele pretendia realmente ajudá-la com sua pesquisa e a expressar todo aquele potencial que ela guardava dentro de si e que viu nela...

-x-x-x-

Pronto, pessoal.

Mais um capítulo escrito... agora, esse está maiorzinho, não? Espero que vocês tenham gostado...

Na verdade, esse capítulo eu escrevi logo em seguida do segundo capítulo... mas senti que precisava ir de uma tacada só, escrevendo esses dois últimos capítulos... Nenhum comentário especial me vem a cabeça agora... exceto por uma coisa: o Afrodite também é inspirado em um modelo. O modelo que me inspira para o Shura se chama Josh Kloss. E façam-me o favor, se forem procurar uma foto dele na internet, não babem em cima dele, ok? ELE É MEU! MWAUAHAHAHAHHAHA...

Então, é isso, gente!


End file.
